This invention relates to a combined an article-positioning board, particularly to one able to let non-plane and uneasily-positioned articles firmly supported in place on it by easy and quick clasping, fastening, binding, etc. when the articles are on the way of transporting or placed at a working site, enabling easy-rolling articles of different shapes to be positioned smoothly and stably under any circumstances.
Generally, when non-plane articles are stacked up in an indoor space, they are usually blocked and limited by some comparatively heavy things provided smoothly around their outer circumference so as to prevent the stacked articles from rolling and scattering about by accidental touching or knocking. On the other hand, when non-plane articles are loaded and transported by a motorcycle, they are tightly tied by means of a rope fastened to certain stationary things (such as its rear seat). But, it is hard to find a place for such non-plane articles to be firmly positioned by tying with ropes in the inner space of a common car. Therefore, when non-plane articles are loaded in a car to be transported, they have to be closely stacked up together and then kept in place by some heavy and stable things blocking their outer circumference to prevent them from rolling and scattering around due to abrupt braking of a car.
The way of positioning non-plane articles in an indoor space or in a car described above can completely be improved by this invention, which can make non-plane articles of different shapes and sizes fixed in place on it, whether such non-plane articles are stacked indoors or placed in a car for transporting.
This invention is devised to offer an article-positioning board. The board is preset in shape and bored on the top surface with a plurality of through holes respectively with a comparatively large diameter at the bottom side and a relatively small diameter on the topside for receiving same-shaped insert members. The insert members respectively have a shaped recess formed in an upper portion, and each recess has a holding space extending outward oppositely at one inner side for receiving two lateral rods of a clasp. Thus, when the non-plane articles are placed in a common space or in an automobile for transporting, they can duly be supported in place stably by ropes (elastic or not), which pass through and are fastened around the clasps preset in direction.